Escape!
by 4LuckyCats
Summary: In a country that is in the middle of purging out the bad seeds, Kuroko Tetsuya is living alone since he could not join the military, due to poor health. Trying to live peaceful life in midst of the chaos. Kuroko meets an P.O.W, Kagami Taiga, who had broken into his home, who now hides in the walls of the house, until the coast is clear, but what happens when they get found out?


**Knock knock.**

"Master Kuroko Tetsuya are you home?" Came a raucous voice from the front entrance.

Kuroko Tetsuya stood up unwilling from his comfortable spot in his cushioned chair and made his way towards the voice.

_I wonder who it could be this late at night._

"May I help you?" Kuroko asked tonelessly, his pale blue eyes taking in the sight of man dressed in a Military Uniform decorated with various types of medals that Kuroko had longs since forgotten what most of the meanings were, "Captain Kasamatsu."

Captain Kasamatsu Yukio is a man of great respect, his uniform never had wrinkle in it, and all his medals were polished and shined every day. The Captains thoughts were clear and precise and he taught his men with an iron fist.

"A P.O.W has escaped from my men's grasped and was last spotted in this area," The Captain stated, "Have you seen a man with dark red hair and nearing the tips even darker color? His eyes are dark red as well. He stands at 6'5''and is well-built, though his strength seems to be mainly in his legs for he has a high jumping capability. He was last seen wearing our prisoner uniform, and had an identification tattoo that read D.P 100801."

Kuroko shook his head and his face remained blank, "I'm sorry Captain I have not, but I will keep my eyes out for someone matching your description." Captain Kasamatsu gave a short bow and headed down the stairs back towards the dimly lit street. Kuroko had no intention of reporting the person even if he did, it would have been too much of a bother and Kuroko could care less about the war as it is.

Kuroko watched as the Captain left to warn other nearby homes about the escapee. Kuroko quietly shut the door and turned the lock as he left to head back into the warm living room. Kuroko made his way back towards his chair and picked up the book he was reading as he settled down. Removing the scrap paper he had used for a bookmark and began where he left off. Reading was a soothing way to help Kuroko fall asleep, and the book he was reading was not helping. Kuroko always found _The Aneid_ to be a rather interesting epic, about a man who must face certain trials in hope to find a new home from his people. Kuroko had gotten a good 30 pages from where he had left off when he heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen. Kuroko set his book down and made his way to the small desk near the entrance of the living room. Quieting his already phantom like steps Kuroko grabbed and unsheathed the old katana. Kuroko may have not been an officer in the military, but he did have training to be one, so a little break in did not bother him.

Kuroko crept his way towards the kitchen and peeked inside. A tall man with red hair was gladly making himself at home with Kuroko's fridge. Kuroko watched in annoyed silence as the man shoved food into his mouth.

_If this keeps going there's not going to be anything left for tomorrow. _

Kuroko used his phantom presence to sneak up behind the man, "Prisoner D.P 100801 I presume?" The intruder, startled by Kuroko's sudden voice, quickly turned around and found himself face to face with the tip of Kuroko's sword. "I must say Captain Kasamatsu gives a most accurate description." Kuroko commented as he examines the escapee's face, "He left out that your eyes are like those of a ferocious tiger." The escapee just glared at Kuroko and remained silent…except for his stomach which gave a loud growl. Kuroko smirked lightly though his eyes showed no emotion. Keeping his sword pointed at the escapee Kuroko backed up to his little dining table and plucked an apple from the bowl sitting in the center.

Kuroko tossed the apple and watched as the man dived for it. Kuroko gave the man a look of pity, "Poor thing is starving." Kuroko grabbed another apple and tossed towards the man. Which he caught in one hand, as he continued to hold the previous apple in the other hand. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko said flatly and watched as the man gave him a confused look, "It's polite to offer your name before you ask someone for theirs."

"Kagami Taiga." He responded in a gruff voice as he ate the other apple.

"Well, you may relax for now Kagami Taiga for I have no plan for turning you in tonight." Kuroko monotonously announced as began to make his way towards the door, "I have no interest in this war so you may leave, after you have paid me the money for the broken window."

Kagami gave Kuroko a blank look, "Money?"

Kuroko pointed his sword towards the broken window and the glass that laid on the ground, "For that."

"Oh. Sorry, but I don't have the money. I'm piss poor."

Kuroko glared at the person, "You will pay me the money." Kuroko pointed his sword at Kagami, "Oh, so you just think it's okay to break into somebody's home and eat their food and think you'll come out scotch free?" Kagami gave an apathetic shrug. Kuroko rested the sword and stomped his way towards the man to slap him in head, "Idiot! You will pay me back, whether you come up with the money or you have to use your body to pay me back. Do I make myself clear!?" Kuroko ordered.


End file.
